De cómo Lydia Martin quedo atrapada en la friendzone
by Bluene Angel
Summary: El problema de esperar tres temporadas y media para reconocer tus sentimientos, es que puede llegar alguien que en menos de un capitulo hizo más de lo que tu hiciste en treinta. (HUMOR) [ADVERTENCIA: Multishippeo de Stiles, y algo de OcC]


**Genero:** Humor/Parodia.

 **Sinopsis:** _El problema de esperar tres temporadas y media para reconocer tus sentimientos, es que puede llegar alguien que en menos de un capitulo hizo más de lo que tu hiciste en treinta._

 **Disclaimer:** _La serie Teen Wolf y sus personajes pertenecen a Jeff Davis y MTV; yo solo hago fanfics sin fines de lucro para satisfacer a mi fangirl interior._

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS:_** Leve Spoiler de temporada 3B; contenido de multishippeo de Stiles (Incluye menciones de Stalia, Stydia y relaciones de chico x chico); y un marcado OcC.

 **Sin mas demoras, Bluene Angel presenta:**

* * *

 _ **De cómo Lydia Martin quedo atrapada en la friendzone.**_

.

.

Lydia estaba decidida.

Debía intentarlo con Stiles.

Si, luego de tres temporadas de tenerlo en la Friendzone tenía sentido; además, estaba empezando a cansarse de los tipos superficiales, con conductas violentas, tendencias a convertirse en bestias asesinas, rostros hermosos, músculos marcados, sex apeal a flor de piel…

¿eh? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

¡Ah sí! Sobre sentar cabeza y quien sabe que otras tonterías. Bueno, el punto no era decirle adiós para siempre a su grandiosa vida sexual, de hecho, simplemente iba a buscar a alguien que la tomara en serio. Si, era tiempo de sentar cabeza.

Aunque…

Vaya, todavía quedaban tres temporadas más, y no sabemos que suculentos villanos vayan a aparecer en el show, y si ella podría ayudar, ya saben, infiltrándose en el campo enemigo, descubriendo sus debilidades y eso…

¡Y posiblemente para descubrirlo debiera recurrir a trucos de seducción! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si estaba comprometida con un novio? Vaya que no podía darle esas incomodidades al pobre chico, y definitivamente no quería arruinar su relación con celos.

Si, estaba siendo responsable.

Stiles la había esperado ¿cuánto? ¿Diez? ¿Once años?

¿Qué eran un par de días más en la friendzone?

.

.

.

Oh, iba a matarla, iba a matarla lenta y dolorosamente.

¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a manosear y hacer quien sabe cuántas cosas que no pudieron poner en cámara con su Stiles?! ¡SU STILES!

Aquella mujer coyote tenia los días contados, iba a desollar su peludo trasero y mandar a hacer un abrigo con su piel… o mejor unos guantes y un gorro, si, la verdad los abrigos de piel son para cuarentonas; aunque sería un lindo detalle regalárselo a su madre en su cumpleaños… ¡Wow! Nos hemos salido del tema.

El punto era que Malia Tate, tenía los días contados.

.

.

.

Malia miraba a Stiles con el ceño fruncido, y este parecía demasiado nervioso, miraba a Lydia, Derek, Scott y Kira; y luego volvía ver a la mujer coyote, con un deje de genuina preocupación en sus orbes.

—¿Podemos no hacer esto aquí?—Suplico el castaño.

Malia le respondió con un gruñido intimidante, echaba chispas por los ojos, y se veía claramente disgustada; definitivamente, la chica estaba a un paso de empezar a convertirse en coyote.

Si, se venía un drama de pareja; y Lydia no era mala persona por estar dando brinquitos de felicidad internos.

—No puedes terminarme así.

Silencio sepulcral en la sala.

Mientras el resto de la manada estaba increíblemente incomodo por la situación, tratando de concentrarse en investigar a una nueva criatura en el bestiario; Lydia, por otra parte, tenía una cara seria mientras internamente sonreía como el gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", y escuchaba un coro cantando "Halleluja". (De hecho el coro de la escuela si estaba practicando la canción, pero dejémosla pensar que es parte de su imaginación).

Stiles suspiro.

—Lo siento, Malia, de veras, no quería lastimarte solo que yo…

—¿Hubieras preferido acostarte con alguien más?—Dijo ella con sorna.

Y de pronto manada olvido que había un monstruo asesino corriendo libre por las calles de Beacon Hills, y prestaron atención al salseo del joven humano.

Ja, ¡Metiches!

…

¿Por qué paras de narrar?

¡Anda continua!

…

Stiles cerró su laptop de golpe, miro a Malia irritado.

—¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? ¡Ok! ¡Hagámoslo aquí!—El humano se giró hacia ella en su silla y la joven lo desafío con la mirada.—Bueno, resulta que no eres mi tipo.

—¡Ouch!—El sonido fue hecho involuntariamente por la manada a coro.

Lydia ya podía probar su victoria, oh, estaba tan cerca.

—¿Tu tipo? ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes cuál es tu tipo?! ¡Antes de mí no habías estado con ninguna chica!

—¡Exacto! ¡Por eso no me había dado cuenta!

A Malia parecía ofendida.

—¿Cuenta?¿De qué?

—Creo que soy gay…

En menos de un segundo, la mandíbula de Scott se abrió de sorpresa; Kira ahogo un grito de emoción (Japonesa fujoshi detected); Lydia se había desmayado y Derek…

Derek sonrió triunfal.

—Mi hora a llegado, perras.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

 **Ok, no estoy segura de cómo se me ha ocurrido esto, creo que he visto muchas imágenes sterek últimamente.**

 **Y bueno, quería hacer sufrir a Lydia, ¡buahahaha!**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Díganme en los comentarios, y nos leemos luego.**


End file.
